


Family

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning home to your family is the best thing that can ever happen to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #02: Tears.

The plane was already landing, but he still couldn’t believe it was over. He remembered how excited he had been when he had set off for Afghanistan. And the first weeks had been sort of fun: it had been a peaceful period, their mere presence had been enough.

And then came a sudden attack. As peace enforcers, they had been unprepared for such brutal, heavy nocturnal assault. What followed had been sixteen months of madness and mayhem. Jake had never thought what ’hell breaks loose’ really means until he had been taken as prisoner of war.

But now the nightmare was over. His wife and daughter were already waiting for him at the airport terminal. He was finally home and as he hugged his family he started crying unstoppably. Of joy, relief and many other feelings. Those tears contained his whole life.


End file.
